The Prince and the Protector
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: Hello, my name is Melvin. My protector, Mary, and I are the last humans in the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser has successfully killed Super Mario. Mary wants to go back and stop the madness. I, on the other hand... (Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! AU, based off of the Heart series. Also from DA.)
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince and the Protector**

Many people have fled my kingdom. Not that I blame them, for many years now, the Koopa Kingdom has taken over most of the kingdom and ruled with an iron fist. My kingdom not yet fallen and I was going to make sure that it didn't. I am the prince of Mushroom Kingdom and nothing was going to happen to my kingdom. My name is Melvin, Prince Melvin if you don't mind, and this whole situation had been happening since Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior was killed by Bowser. Yes, thee Super Mario was dead. He had died when I was 5 years old.

My mother had told me all about him before she had gone off to stop Bowser with some of their armies. However, that resulted in the lost of my mother. No one knows what happened to Mario's younger twin brother, Luigi James Manfredi, but it seemed like he was dead as well. I'm 15 years old now, so about 10 years had passed since Super Mario's death. I have short messy brown hair, blue eyes, I often wore a royal red outfit with a golden mushroom symbol on my right shoulder, and a golden crown on top of my head.

Now it seems like only my protector and I are the only humans left. Speaking of my protector, she just came in with my adviser, Toadsworth the third. Toadsworth the third was Toadsworth's grandson, the adviser to Queen Peach - my mom. His father, mother, and grandfather were also killed during the wars. His grandmother was long since dead, even before Mario was killed.

Toadsworth the third announced, "Prince Melvin, Mary has arrived."

"Yes, I can very well see that," I pointed out, a bit annoyed.

I respect Toadsworth the third, don't get me wrong, but sometimes he got on my nerves. Anyways, I looked at Mary and smiled. Mary was also 15 years old and she had shoulder length brown hair. She also had sparkling blue eyes, like mine, but hers looked like they were almost like ice. She often wore a purple blouse, blue jeans with green patches in them, and a purple hat with a green mushroom symbol on it. The mushroom symbol was the symbol of our kingdom, of course.

Mary bowed to me out of respect and said, "Good morning, Your Majesty."

"Aw c'mon, Mary, don't be so formal," I pouted.

I hated when she was so formal with me, she was my friend after all.

Toadsworth the third interjected, "She must be formal to you, we are in grave danger. Rumor has it that Bowser is on his way here!"

"What," I blurted out.

Mary nodded and replied, "Yeah, turns out that he wants to kidnap you so Bowser Jr. can take the throne."

Toadsworth the third added, getting hyper, "Yes and we can't have that happen, otherwise our beloved kingdom will indeed fall!"

"I want the guards out there to protect my people," I told Toadsworth the third, firmly.

He nodded, leaving the room, which left Mary and me alone.

Mary joked, "Sounds like my week has started with a crazy job."

"Mary, you do know that you can call me Melvin, right," I asked, ignoring her joke.

Mary sighed and answered, "At this point, we're just trying to stay alive. So I can throw out the formalities - but not around Toadsworth the third. You know how he gets."

"Ain't that the truth," I stated, rolling my eyes.

Mary looked at me as she replied, "Listen Melvin. There's one thing I want to do that I know Toadsworth the third won't approve of."

"And what might that be," I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Mary answered, "I want to go to Evershade Valley and find Professor E. Gadd's time machine. I want to go back into the past and stop this from happening."

"Are you serious," I blurted out, in total surprise.

Mary nodded as she answered, "Yeah. The history books do say that Professor E. Gadd did build a time machine. If we get that up and running, we can go back in time and stop this timeline from happening!"

"If you are going to Evershade Valley then I'm going with you," I stated, firmly.

Mary sounded concerned and questioned, "But what about the kingdom?"

"Toadsworth the third can handle. Besides, it would a smarter idea if I go with you since Bowser is coming soon," I answered, pointing out the obvious.

Mary responded, sighing, "Toadsworth the third isn't going to like this idea but I know that it'll keep you safe. Alright, we head out first thing in the morning."

"Why not in the middle of the afternoon," I groaned, annoyed.

You see, I'm not exactly a morning person and Mary knows this. But it seems she is going to be insisted on this, judging by the way she was looking at me.

Mary replied, groaning, "We have to get an early start, Melvin. Evershade Valley is two hours away and traveling by night is NOT suggested."

"Why not," I asked, curious.

Mary answered, a bit sarcastically, "Unless you want to be attacked by the ghosts in Evershade Valley then I guess we can travel at night."

"Alright, we'll go in the morning," I stated, with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

After a few hours; Mary, Toadsworth the third, and I were eating dinner. He had agreed to the idea that Mary had, though he was a bit unsure if it was going to work or not. I had the same doubts but it was a chance to talk to Super Mario and I didn't want to pass it up. Mary grabbed her plate as she got up from the table.

Toadsworth the third commented, "Allow me to do that, Master Mary. You are a guest of the prince after all."

Mary stated, "I guess but I'm not royalty..."

"Let her do what she wishes, Toadsworth the third," I replied, allowing my two cents to be heard.

Toadsworth the third said nothing but nodded nonetheless. Mary smiled as she headed out to the kitchen as I followed her. She looked and saw me.

She asked, curious, "What is it, Melvin?"

"Just wanted to ask you about your father, if that's okay," I answered, a bit quietly.

For some reason, whenever anyone brought up Mary's father, she automatically would change the subject. Her mother was different, I knew all about her. But I knew nothing about Mary's father.

She stated, "Now is not the time to talk about that. We have other things to worry about. We have to get to Evershade Valley before nightfall tomorrow."

"Oh c'mon Mary. I told you all about my family," I begged.

Which is true, she was the only one outside of the castle that knew who my father was. But she had not told me who her father was.

She replied, a bit snippy, "Just get some sleep, Melvin."

With that, she walked off and I felt the ice in her stride. I shivered as I started to feel bad. _'Perhaps I shouldn't have asked, I still feel sore about my dad too,'_ I thought.

* * *

 _AK1028: And there we have it guys, the first chapter to this story. What did you guys think? Believable? Let me know cause I would love some feedback! This is from DA (DeviantArt, for those of you that are wondering) and is in Melvin's POV, mostly. This is an alternate universe of the Heart series, obviously. Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed that I was only asleep for five minutes cause I started to fell someone shaking me.

"Go away Toadsworth the third," I groaned, half awake.

I heard Mary replied, "It's not Toadsworth the third, it's Mary. We have to get moving."

"Alright, alright," I responded, sitting up.

I opened my sleepy eyes and saw Mary was standing near me. She had a purple bag on her, probably filled with items and a map.

Mary commented, "Get dressed, we are moving out."

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for last night," I started to say.

Mary stated, "I forgive you but don't ask me that again. Now get moving."

"Right away," I replied, with a sigh.

Sometimes it felt like that she was royalty and not me. Oh well, she's been doing this most of her life. As for me, I've always hid in this stupid castle. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Mary was there waiting for me as was Toadsworth the third.

Toadsworth the third commented, "I hope that you will stay safe, Master Mary and Prince Melvin."

Mary stated, "Don't worry, you can count on me."

"And I'll stay out of trouble," I replied, though my fingers were crossed behind my back.

Toadsworth the third nodded as Mary and I headed out. I knew that things were going to get interesting as we started to go through Boo Woods...

Mary and I were walking through Boo Woods. I saw the decaying mansion of Luigi Manfredi, which was sadly abandoned over time. The house was the same way and it was a sad sight to see. I was tempting to walk up the pathway leading to the house and I didn't know why. The mailbox that was sitting by the fence was badly beaten up. It was oblivious that this house, just like the mansion, was abandoned over time. _'Which confirms that Luigi is indeed gone like Super Mario,'_ I thought, rather sadly. Breaking my thoughts was Mary.

She asked, "Melvin, are you okay?"

"Luigi is dead like Super Mario, isn't he," I asked, without thinking.

I saw Mary stiffen for some reason. I realized what I was asking and immediately regretted it. Before I could apologize, something caught our attention...and that was an evil laugh. I perked up as Mary's face went instantly white.

She groaned, "Oh no, they are here."

This was the first time I heard such an evil laughter. Instantly, we were surrounded by a ton of white ghosts.

One of them said, "Well, well. What do we have here? The prince is here with our old friend, Mary."

Another one added, "What do you say we give them a little scare?"

Mary instantly got her hands glowing of blue light. Did I forget to mention that Mary was born with ice powers...? The ghosts came towards us as Mary pushed me aside and started to fire the ice shots. The ghosts came towards me as I screamed, closing my eyes. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that Mary had frozen the ghosts.

She told me, "And this is why we don't walk slowly through Boo Woods."

"Those are Boos," I asked, stunned.

She hissed a bit and answered, "Yes and that's why I'm your protector since you hide in that castle of yours."

"Harsh much," I stated, a bit hurt.

Mary rolled her eyes as she replied, "Come on, let's move."

"I got you mad, didn't I," I asked, a bit obliviously.

Mary didn't answer me right away, she was still in the lead. I guess I couldn't blame her for being mad at me, I did almost get us killed by the Boos...

* * *

-Flashback-

 _It was a typical day for my mom and me. I was about 9 years old at the time. We were baking brownies in the kitchen as Toadsworth the second came in with a girl, about 8 or 9 years old._

 _He announced, "Your majesty, Prince Melvin? I would like to present Master Mary."_

 _My mom went over to her and extended her hand as she said, "Pleased to meet you."_

 _Mary shook my mom's hand and answered, "Same to you, your majesty."_

 _"What is she doing here, mama," I asked, a bit curious._

 _My mom sighed and answered, "Melvin, your aunt and I are planning to lead the armies to Koopa Kingdom."_

 _Toadsworth the second stated, "And you need a protector."_

 _Mary replied, smiling, "Which will be me."_

 _"A girl is going to be my protector," I blurted out._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"You are mad at me, aren't you," I asked Mary after awhile.

We had left Boo Woods and we had been walking for about an hour. I knew it would be another hour before we even got to Evershade Valley. Mary had giving me the cold shoulder ever since we were attacked by the Boos. She was rather good at the silent treatment, she had to after all of this time. It seemed like I never learned.

She answered, hissing a bit, "Well, you did almost get us killed!"

"I said sorry," I stated.

She replied, "I know you have always hid in that castle of yours but if you don't stay sharp, we could wind up in trouble!"

"What kind of trouble," I asked.

She answered, "Goombas, Koopas, anything from Bowser's kingdom."

"Oh, that can't be good," I stated, knowing that if they got a hold of me, I was going straight to Bowser.

She replied, "Yeah, I know."

At that moment, we saw Koopas coming towards us. _'Oh no,'_ I thought as Mary went into battle. She started freezing the Koopa's as I stood there and watched. I felt a little helpless but no one taught me how to fight. Main reason I had a protector. Suddenly, Mary got hurt by some blow. I gasped as I ran into battle, not caring. There were still more Koopas and I had to briefly ignore them. I got to Mary and picked her up. That's when I saw a strange yellow light was emitting from my hands.

"What the heck," I wondered aloud.

I started to concentrate and placed my hand on Mary. In an instant, she was cured and better. She sat up and saw my hand glowing yellow.

She asked, "Your Wish power has been activated?"

"Apparently," I answered, stunned.

She stated, "Then use it."

"Right," I replied.

Although I had no clue what I was doing, Mary and I made quick work of the Koopas. I was surprised by own strength. Mary was too.

She commented, "That was awesome…"

"I can't believe mom's power took this long to activate," I stated, while looking at my hands.

Mary questioned, "Are you sure it was the period of time or just because you haven't fought in a battle like your father?"

"Don't know, in all honesty," I answered.

Mary stated, "This trip might help you. We can figure it out, together."

"Thanks Mary," I replied, with a smile.

With that, we headed out yet again. I was a little freaked out that I had my mom's Wish Power but I guess each generation has to have that power. _'I wonder if I have my dad's powers,'_ I wondered, _'And I wonder if Mary's dad had powers...whoever he is or was.'_ Mary broke me out of my thoughts yet again.

She asked, "Yo, Melvin? You okay?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah," I answered.

Mary questioned, "Thinking about your powers?"

"Can you blame me," I answered, with a question of my own.

She shrugged as she stated, "I guess not. And we're here earlier than expected."

I looked up and saw that she was right, we made it to Evershade Valley. That's when I saw a voice identification gate. In other words, you had to tell it who you were and if you were okay, the gate would open.

"I have to say my name," I groaned.

Mary pointed out, "We both do."

"So I'll finally know your identity," I asked, without thinking.

Mary answered, "Yes so get talking."

I nodded as I pressed a button on the box. I took a breath.

"My name is Melvin Theodore Manfredi, the only son of Queen Peach Hope Toadstool and King Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior," I stated.

Yes, I was Super Mario's son. Surprised? Well, Mary pressed the same button on the box.

She told the box, "My name is Mary Brooke Manfredi, the only daughter of Violet Jasmine Calico and Luigi James Manfredi."

* * *

 _AK1028: And that's where we end it, people! Turns out that Melvin and Mary are cousins! Stay tuned for more! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

"So you are my cousin," I asked, surprised.

Mary answered, "That I am."

"What happened to Uncle Luigi and Aunt Violet then," I questioned, though I knew I shouldn't have asked.

Mary sighed as she looked up and explained, "When Uncle Mario was killed, of course the first person on stopping Bowser was Dad. However, he had a Mr. L episode since he felt so bad about what happened to Uncle Mario. He ran off, still as The Green Thunder, and my Mom went after him. But they never returned..."

"How awful," I whispered.

Mary looked at me as she wiped off something on my cheek. I didn't even realize that I was crying but apparently I was.

She stated, "It wasn't your fault, Melvin."

"Still, you had to go through a lot too, Mary," I replied.

Mary responded, "I know that. Which is why I want this timeline gone. I want to be with my parents until those awkward teen years."

"I hear you there," I told her, with a smile.

She smiled back as we headed into the lab and saw the time machine on the table, right next to two red vacuums.

Mary breathed, as she passed her hands along the two vacuums, "Dad's old Poltergusts…"

"This is like a homecoming for you, isn't it," I asked.

She shrugged and answered, "Somewhat, I really didn't know Professor E. Gadd. He died when I was four."

"When we were four," I pointed out.

I was slightly older than Mary, about 5 months. She nodded as she took a look at the time machine, which was a rather large sphere and it looked like it could hold the both of us.

She stated, "We have to find someone to help us with this thing."

"We could ask Nathaniel," I replied.

Nathaniel is the son of Nabbit, who was a thief a long time ago. Nathaniel was super smart, though, turning around his family name.

Mary responded, "That sounds like a good idea."

"Then let's go," I told her.

Just as we were about to leave, a voice caught our attention.

"That's not going to happen!"

Mary and I looked around and standing in the destroyed doorway was Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. looked exactly like his father now except his hair was longer and messier.

Mary hissed, "Not you!"

Bowser Jr. huffed, "Yeah, me! And I'm going to stop you from using that thing!"

"I'd like to see you try," I replied, steamed.

This was the first time that I was showing my true spirit and I rather liked it. Apparently, my powers did too as my hand was now glowing a red light. _'My Dad's fire powers,'_ I thought.

Mary commented, "Either you let us pass or we will force you."

I looked down at Mary's hand and saw that her hand was now glowing a green light. _'Her Dad's thunder powers,'_ I thought.

Bowser Jr. stated, "I would like to see you try."

"And try we will," I replied.

With that, Bowser Jr. breathed fire towards us. I quickly controlled the flames, redirecting them away from Mary and me. Mary collected thunder energy and sent a thunderbolt towards Bowser Jr. However, he hid in his shell, making the electricity cackle that instead.

Mary told me, "His shell is too strong. Electricity won't break it."

"What about ice," I asked.

Bowser Jr. came out of his shell and taunted, "That won't effect me either! Nothing will!"

Suddenly a voice asked, "Not even plasma?"

The minute that question was asked, blue plasma came out of nowhere and hit Bowser Jr., knocking him backwards. Mary and I looked and saw a teen guy coming towards us. He had short black hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue sweater, black jeans, and gray shoes.

"Nathaniel," I said, glad to see him.

Mary asked, "How'd you know we were here?"

Nathaniel answered, "Toadsworth the third was getting worried so he asked me to go check on you."

"First time Toadsworth the third's anxiety actually helped us," I stated.

Mary looked at him and asked, "Think you can help us?"

Nathaniel answered, "You know I can."

After a bit, Nathaniel managed to fix the time machine. Mary and I entered the time coordinates as it started up.

"Come with us," I asked.

Nathaniel answered, "Someone has to stay behind in case something goes wrong."

Mary stated, "Thank you, Nathaniel."

He nodded as the time machine closed and transported us back into time...

* * *

As the time machine landed, the doors slowly opened. Mary peeked out to take a look outside, to make sure that there was no one around. Once she gave me the all clear sign, I headed out as Mary scouted the area. As she looked around, I went to a grassy hill. In the future, the grassy areas were replaced by gray and black ash from Bowser's fire. The river was blue and clean but while in the future, it was polluted and a brown color. The skies were blue compared the smoke filled gray skies of the future. I couldn't believe how much things were different.

I heard Mary asked, "Not what you were expected?"

I spun around and saw her standing there behind me. She had changed her clothes. She was now wearing a teal blouse, a purple skirt, and worn down brown boots. Her hat was gone, revealing her messy shoulder length brown hair.

"Why do you change clothes," I asked.

She answered, "We can't draw attention to ourselves. I brought you some clothes too."

As she said that, she handed me some clothes. I took them as I went into the forest to change. I took off my crown and then my future clothes. I put on the red sweatshirt with white sleeves, blue jeans, and worn brown boots. I hid the crown, quickly. I didn't want anyone to find it.

"So do we have a plan," I asked Mary when I returned to her.

Mary looked at me in shock and before she could say anything, we heard a scream.

"MARIO!"

Mary and I perked up and instantly knew that that was my mom crying for help. Instantly, we started to run toward my, er, Mom's castle. We heard footsteps behind us that were going really fast. Mary stopped as did I, bumping into her. I looked as I saw...Dad.

"Dad," I breathed.

He didn't hear me as he ran for the castle. Behind him were Uncle Luigi and Aunt Violet. Mary looked shocked. Dad and Uncle Luigi looked just like the history books as did Aunt Violet. I studied her most of all and I don't know why. I guess because she was so young here. She had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, fair and white skin, and a small scar on her left cheek. She was wearing a purple hat with a white background and a snowflake design on it, a purple shirt, a purple skirt, and purple shoes.

Mary breathed, "Mom! Dad!"

Neither of them reacted but for a split second, I could've sworn that Uncle Luigi briefly looked back. I shook it off as I looked up and saw Bowser's airship.

"We have to help them, Mary," I stated.

Mary replied, "Yeah cause we have to figure out what date this is!"

I nodded in agreement as we ran after Dad, Uncle Luigi, and Aunt Violet. When we got to the castle, the airship took off. Dad, Uncle Luigi, and Aunt Violet were standing on the stairs as they saw the same thing we did.

Dad hissed, "We're too late! We have to go after him!"

Uncle Luigi stated, "Without power-ups? Bad idea, Malleo."

Aunt Violet replied, "I happen to agree with Weegie. We need power-ups."

Dad responded, "We don't have time! We have to go NOW!"

With that, Dad ran off. I couldn't believe hard headed Dad was. Uncle Luigi and Aunt Violet had a point.

Uncle Luigi called, "Mario!"

Aunt Violet told him, "We have to go after him, once we get power-ups."

"We have power-ups," I said, without thinking.

The minute I said that, I regretted it. Uncle Luigi and Aunt Violet looked at us, curious.

Mary whispered to me, "Smooth..."

I gulped as I knew that we were slightly in trouble...

* * *

 _AK1028: Well guys, we are ending it here. Let me know what you guys think! Oh and Nabbit isn't really a human. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Mary, Uncle Luigi, Aunt Violet, and I were on our way to Koopa Kingdom to save Mom and hopefully find Dad along the way. So far, Uncle Luigi and Aunt Violet had bought Mary's story that we were Aunt Daisy's friends from Sarasaland.

Mary told me in private before we took off, "It'll be sorta weird saying that she's my Aunt when technically she isn't."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," I reassured, smiling.

So, there we were, running towards Koopa Kingdom. At the current moment, we were taking a shortcut to Merginue Clouds by going through Rock-Candy Mines. Uncle Luigi was leading the charge as we all followed him. Aunt Violet looked at Mary.

She asked, "What kind of power-ups do you have?"

Mary answered, "Several. I've got Acorn power-ups, P Acron power-ups, Helicopter power-ups, Penguin power-ups, fire flowers, stars, mushrooms, and mini mushrooms.

Uncle Luigi asked, "No ice flowers?"

Mary was about to say something but I quickly intervened.

"Sadly, Aunt Daisy didn't have any," I lied.

Violet stated, "That's okay, I've got ice powers."

Uncle Luigi replied, "Besides, we might find some along the way. I don't want my Vi using too much of her energy."

Mary responded, "That's very considerate of you."

Before Uncle Luigi could thank her, I saw something in the distance.

"Hey guys, what's that," I asked them.

Uncle Luigi, Aunt Violet, and Mary took a look and saw the same thing: Boom-Boom. Boom-Boom was one of Bowser's kids, that was something I knew from the history books. Uncle Luigi grabbed an Acorn power-up and threw it in front of him as he was running towards Boom-Boom. The minute the smoke hit him, he flew up and away from Boom-Boom, wearing a flying squirrel suit.

Aunt Violet commented, "Time to _cool_ this guy down!"

As soon as she said that, she waved her hand as an ice shot came out and froze Boom-Boom in place, allowing Uncle Luigi to hit him. I had to admit, Uncle Luigi and Aunt Violet made a great team. There was so much trust there. Mary took a fire flower, her outfit turning mostly white and violet.

Mary stated, "Coruse where there's smoke, there's fire!"

As Mary threw some fire balls at Boom-Boom, I looked in the bag for my own power-up. What could I take? Mary was using the fire flower, Aunt Violet had her ice powers, and Uncle Luigi was in the squirrel suit… I grabbed the Helicopter power-up and turned into a sort of propeller guy. I spun the blades and zipped into the sky. I couldn't believe it, I was flying! I stomped on Boom-Boom, making my own mark on him. After he got back up, Uncle Luigi and I stomped on him together, knocking him out. We all celebrated as Uncle Luigi and I shared a high five, my heart pounding in my ears. I might have been Mario's son but I still had a lot to learn about battles.

Uncle Luigi told me, "That was awesome, Melvin!"

"Thanks," I replied, panting a little.

We were lucky enough to keep the power-ups as we kept on moving. We finally got to Mergiune Clouds when we heard a sound...

* * *

Uncle Luigi investigated the groaning that we were hearing and saw Dad on one of the Meringue Clouds. He was hurt, there were oblivious claw marks on his chest.

Uncle Luigi cried out, "Malleo!"

As Uncle Luigi got Dad to his feet, he looked at Uncle Luigi briefly.

He groaned, "I should've listened to you and Violet, Weegie. If I had listen to you before...I wouldn't have been captured by those damn Boos..."

Mary asked, "What is he talking about?"

Aunt Violet answered, "I don't know, he wasn't even _near_ Boos. These cuts are defiantly from Ludwig, though."

"Ludwig messed him up," I questioned, a bit surprised.

Ludwig was also one of Bowser's kids, though he was a bit unfavored by Bowser - he wasn't very strong with his claws - only magic. When Aunt Violet confirmed to me that Ludwig did mess up my dad, my thoughts went all over the place. We could have been in the wrong point in time to stop the horrid future.

Dad groaned, "We have to get Peach back... Now that she is queen, Bowser will be after her more and more."

Well, there was one question answered. Mom was queen. But did that mean that Dad was married to her or not yet? Mary looked at me and I could tell that she had the same questions I did and more.

Mary whispered, "I don't know when we are."

"Me either," I whispered right back.

Suddenly, Uncle Luigi and Aunt Violet caught our attention.

Uncle Luigi stated, "I agree but you are in a bad condition for continuing, fratello."

Aunt Violet added, "Weegie is right. Let him, Mary, Melvin, and I handle this."

Dad barely sat up and got a good look at Mary and me. Dad stared at me the longest, his sapphire eyes searching mine almost. It was like he was studying me. I could see that Uncle Luigi was doing the same thing with Mary. In one moment, I saw shock in my father's eyes. I gulped. _'Does he know,'_ I thought, my heart racing. Though Aunt Violet wasn't giving us the once overs, it was nerve wrecking for Dad and Uncle Luigi to do it. Eventually, Dad sighed.

Dad replied, "Alright but I'm coming with, bad condition or not."

"That might be unwise," I pointed out.

I had become slightly wiser on this trip but I was nowhere near as wise as my own father.

Mary spoke, "Might be unwise? It IS unwise. We don't know what to expect when it comes to Ludwig."

Aunt Violet responded, "That is a good point."

Uncle Luigi told us, "Now hold on. I agree that Malleo is being hard headed and that he should go back to the kingdom. But…we might need more power when we fight Bowser."

That was something that didn't cross my mind. We were planning to go up against a rather giant beast with only power-ups, our fists, and our feet. The odds were against us and the more power we had on hand, the better off we would be.

"He's right," I said.

Mary sighed as she stated, "I hate to admit it but…you are right after all."

Aunt Violet looked at Dad and replied, "Alright, you can come but just be careful."

Dad nodded and responded, "I will be more careful than I was when I ran off a few years ago."

Uncle Luigi shivered and stammered, "L - let's get going then."

We all nodded and proceeded onwards towards Koopa Kingdom. As we walked on, I thought more about my dad. Was he really hard headed like Uncle Luigi said? He had to be. He did run off without power-ups or without Uncle Luigi. Besides, he did have a history of running off and leaving Uncle Luigi behind...

* * *

 _AK1028: Well guys, that's where we are going to end it for now! Stay tuned for more of this! Please read and review! And always think outside the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mario's POV**

I finally made it back home to the house I shared with Luigi. It had been almost three weeks since Peach, Toadsworth, and I had gone to Isle Defino for a _'vacation'_. Some vacation. Peach wounded up getting kidnapped after I was framed for a crime I didn't commit. On top of that, Bowser had a son that was trying to get _'Mama Peach'_ away from me. That was a bunch of bull and I knew it. On the bright side, Peach and I were a couple, unofficially, until everything calmed down again.

I heard Luigi greet, "Hey, welcome back bro."

I looked up at him and I guess the bags under my eyes made him look at me with worry. Typical, he always did worry about me too much.

"T...thanks," I replied.

He pointed out the oblivious, "You look really exhausted."

"I am... You think that Bowser would have easier final fights," I slightly joked.

Luigi chuckled as he slightly joked, "Even I know that isn't possible."

"So what have you been up to since I've been gone," I asked, wanting to get the subject off of me for a few minutes.

I didn't hear his response right away but it sounded like: "...oh you actually care...?"

"Beg your pardon," I questioned, wondering what he had said.

Luigi seemed to have sighed and answered, rather quietly, "Oh, I mean, it was boring. Nothing happened."

"Sorry to hear that, baby bro. At least we can spend sometime together," I offered

Luigi finally smiled for the first time since I got there and responded, "Sure, I'd like that."

"Great! Now things will be a lot less crazy with Bowser dead and buried," I told him.

Word got out quick that I was back home again, mostly thanks to the Toads who gossip all of the time. I wasn't really in the mood for them, I just wanted to spend some time resting and with my brother.

* * *

Three weeks later; Luigi was outside in the front of the house, trimming the hedges while I was in the back, trimming the lawn. That's when the mailman came. I came over to Luigi once I heard the mailman leave and saw some hurt in his eyes. What was going on? Why was he looking so hurt? He held the mail in his hands, looking like a little kid about ready to cry. I hated when Luigi was so emotional like this. He needed to be more like me.

"Anything for me," I asked

He finally noticed me and answered, "No, there's something here for me, though."

"Then open it, Weegie," I stated.

He was rather slow in opening it, like he was really hurt about something. I rolled my eyes as he took out a letter and then his sadness turned to utter surprise.

He told me, "Listen to this, Malleo! I won a mansion!"

That got my attention.

"Wait, what," I asked.

I snatched the letter out of his hands and read it said:

 _'Dear Mr. Luigi Manfredi,_

 _Congratulations! You were our winner in the recent contest - "Younger Brothers of Major Heroes". You have won an all expense paid mansion and enclosed is a map to get you to your new home! You may bring with you two people of your choice to see this mansion and come to claim it on November 18, 2001. We hope to see you soon!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _K.B., CEO of Scare to Care'_

I looked up again and saw that Luigi was beyond happy.

He commented, "You know what this means, Malleo? I can have a house of my own and do what I want and please!"

I couldn't stop this bad feeling I had. Something was telling me that something was wrong. I decided not to let Luigi know, he seemed too excited. I took a look at the map and made a quick copy of it inside of the house. I gave Luigi the original copy.

"Listen, I want to be one of the ones to go. I got to make sure that my baby brother doesn't get a big fat head," I stated.

He groaned, "Malleo..."

"Relax, you can ask Princess Daisy to come with you if you want," I replied, with a chuckle.

He frowned at that and I couldn't help but wonder why. Didn't he like Daisy? But just then, his frown turned into a smile.

Luigi responded, "I have someone else in mind..."

After saying a quick goodbye, I headed to the place where this mansion was. Little did I know...

* * *

I finally got to Boo Woods, where the map from Luigi's letter was leading me to. I couldn't understand it. This mansion looked completely run down and more importantly - it looked haunted. I had to check this out. I even saw an old man out of the corner of my eye down at the grounds of the mansion but I didn't stop to chat. He was warning me not to go in anyhow. I just had this bad feeling. Using my red fire ability, I created light for myself to look around.

I got into the Courtyard without seeing a ghost. _'Maybe it is just a bit run down,'_ I thought. That thought was quickly dashed away when I heard some cackling. I stopped in my tracks and saw Boos in front of me. I got ready to fight - that was until I saw that I was surrounded. Mamma mia, where did all of these Boos come from? What were they doing here? The next thing I knew, they attacked me without giving me a chance to fight back.

I was never so scared...I was never so outnumbered. All I could keep thinking about was warning Luigi...that's why I wrote that letter in a hurry. That's why I lost my star before I could use it. That's why...I lost... My eyes finally opened after what seemed to be forever. I had this weird nightmare that I was put through this machine to become a portrait. When I finally able to see where I was - I realized that it wasn't a dream...I was in a painting...

* * *

Why didn't I wait for Luigi? I had to find out what was going on... Now I was a prisoner of these Boos. It was rather unusual the way they attacked me like that. I guess you can't trust a Boo farther than I threw Bowser into the molten lava a few months ago. I was glad he was long gone but I guess I should've suspected that King Boo would come to mess with me - and Luigi. Speak of the devil, he just came threw the wall - like a true ghost.

He mocked, "Enjoying your painting quarters."

I pressed my hands up against the glass. I had recently figured out that I was literally in a painting and was bait for my baby brother.

"Once Luigi gets here, you are going to regret locking me up in this painting," I hissed.

King Boo smirked evilly and replied, "Oh? The weakling brother is who I'm supposed to be scared of? Everyone knows what you think of your own DNA."

"What the hell are you talking about," I asked, pissed off.

He explained, "Think about it, red cap. The minute you get the opportunity to go on vacation with the princess and her royal adviser, what was the first thing you do? You started packing! You didn't - not even once - ask your own younger twin brother if he wished to join you. Nope, the only thing you did was asked him to get the luggage from the attic since you were too busy talking about the trip of a lifetime. Talk about insult to injury."

I was about to protest but the more I thought about it - the more I realized that King Boo was right. I didn't even ask Luigi if he wanted to come. All I did was pack and talked about Isle I said nothing to defend myself, King Boo's smirk got wider.

"Don't you smirk at me," I hissed.

King Boo responded, "Oh come now, red cap. You know I'm right. You think Luigi is a poor excuse for a human. Why else would you leave him behind constantly? It is because you are embarrassed to be around a failure and the worst part is - he is your younger twin brother."

I say nothing but let those words sink in as King Boo went off somewhere. Was I really that awful to my own flesh and blood?

* * *

I don't know how long I had been here. I felt like days, months even. Ever since that Toad (what was his name again) saw me in the painting and me seeing Luigi in the well, I hadn't had many visits from King Boo lately. Crap, speak of the devil. King Boo just came in. He really got me pissed off about saying that I was so eager in leaving Luigi behind in ordinary to go to Isle Defino with Peach and Toadsworth. I was about to say something...until I saw something green...

It was a man in green...

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER," I shouted at the top of my lungs.

King Boo smirked evilly at me as I was near tears. The person that the Boos had dragged in - was Luigi. WAS. His body was seriously damaged and he looked like he hung himself. No - he couldn't have… There had to be another explanation. I saw Luigi earlier and he was alive and well!

The king of boos explained, "Poor thing knew that he was beat. He knew that he could never defeat me. He knew that he could never be like his brother, thee Super Mario."

I had never been more upset in my life. My younger twin brother was dead…all because of me… I made a fist, pressed it up against the glass, and pounded it hard.

"ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE, KING BOO, YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET EVER MEETING ME," I yelled, screaming at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly, I saw Luigi's head come up mysteriously. Half of me wanted to celebrate while the other half of me wanted to barf. He was in a really bad condition. Just then, Luigi smirked and then turned a pale white. I watched in terror, thinking that something was wrong. But I quickly proven to be - not only wrong - but fooled. Turned out that the Luigi they had brought in - was a Boo in disguise.

The Boo said, "Well, I didn't think you cared for me at all, Mario! How sweet of you to defend me like that!"

"W-wait, what," I asked, trying not to sound scared.

Actually, I was scared, confused, pissed off, and worried all at the same time.

King Boo explained, "Ah, that look you had on your face…it was so satisfying… You really thought that your brother, your weak link was dead. He's still alive, for now, and continuing his predicted path of becoming a painting just like his older brother. You know what they say, when one twin falls…the other is sure to follow."

When the Boos and King Boo left, I sunk to my knees. I, Mario Gregory Manfredi, don't deserve such a wonderful baby twin brother. One that is willing to forgive me - even when I'm horrible to him. What kind of person was I? I treated Luigi so badly! I'm surprised that he is coming here to save me. I didn't deserve it... I didn't deserve Luigi as my twin...

* * *

I was pounding the glass of my portrait as King Boo was floating right there in front of me. He was having an animated, one-sided conversation with me. King Boo sighed happily as I got angrier. He was asking for me to smoke him!

He stated, "Aahh, I could just stare at my Mario painting for hours. It's true what they say about fine art… it takes utterly refined sensibilities to truly appreciate it."

I shot at him, "So I'm fine art? I suppose I make a far painting than you do."

King Boo ignored me (which I hated) and continued, "The way you plead for help, Mario… I find it so… _satisfying_. Perhaps that is merely because I remember how much trouble you've caused me in the past. Seriously though, who would actually believe that mansions get given away in contests?! Talk about stupid! What do they feed you Mario brothers on anyway... gullible soup?"

I wasn't so fooled by King Boo's trick, although, given my current situation that wasn't exactly true. I knew that Luigi would feel guilty and wonder if he would ever forgive himself for it. I knew he would forgive me for running ahead, although he really shouldn't.

 _'I don't deserve him as a twin,'_ I thought.

King Boo added, "Your brother came all this way just to get turned into a painting... It's just terrific. However..."

At that moment, King Boo turned around suddenly and he seemed not surprised. He even treated his guest (or guests - I couldn't see who it was right away) to the most menacing grin. I pressed my hands against the glass, utterly relieved to see my younger brother standing before King Boo but completely confused by the girl with him. She seemed to be hanging onto Luigi, scared out of her mind. But the two of them looked like they went through hell in ordinary to get to this point.

"All...for me," I breathed, surprised.

King Boo remarked, "This Mario painting looks lonely... I must have a Luigi and Violet painting as well! Then my gallery will truly be complete!"

Luigi and Violet shuddered at King Boo's maniacal laughter as did I. It was finally time to see what our fates were going to be...

* * *

 _AK1028: And that's where we end this chapter! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Melvin's POV**

Dad (who had a P Acorn suit on) lead Uncle Luigi (who was powered by a fire flower that he had found), Aunt Violet (still using her ice powers), Mary (who was wearing a Penguin suit), and me (still wearing the helicopter suit). Dad had been awful quiet while we were all chatting.

I couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind so without Mary seeing, I approached him.

"Are you alright," I asked, avoiding formalities.

Dad looked at me and answered, "Yes, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine," I pointed out, trying not to step on toes.

Dad sighed as he stated, "In all honesty, I'm VERY worried about the Queen."

"Well, you've won against Bowser before," I pointed out.

Dad replied, "Granted but this time the stakes are higher, now that Peach is Queen."

"How did she become Queen without getting married? Aunt Daisy didn't fully explain how that happened," I lied.

Truthfully, Mom did explain that Dad did secretly marry her so she could become Queen and try to stop Bowser's attacks. However, the attacks just increased over time.

Dad sighed again as he explained, "Truthfully, Peach and I married in secret five years ago. No one knows, not even Luigi and Violet. I hate hiding the fact that I'm hiding my wife...and my son."

Those words made my blood run cold. Mary and I not only existed at this point at time but we didn't know each other existed until Dad was... Wait, did he say five years ago?!

"You've been hiding the fact that you are a king from your own brother," I whispered, making sure that no one heard me but Dad.

Dad stated, "I don't have a choice in the matter. We thought that having Peach become Queen in secret would keep her safe. Truth is, it is doing the opposite. Now Melvin will never meet my little niece..."

 _'You don't know how wrong you are, Dad,'_ I thought but wanted to say.

"He will one day," I told him, with a smile.

Dad slightly smiled but I knew I had to talk to Mary alone, NOW. I quickly walked over to her at an even pace, grabbed her wrist and pulled her aside where I knew no one would follow.

Mary looked at me and asked, "Melvin, what's wrong?"

"You won't believe this but we're in the time we're supposed to be in! Dad's been married to Mom for five whole years," I answered, a bit panicked.

Mary stated, "I have realized this, sadly. But I haven't had the chance to tell you yet. We do need a plan to make sure that Mario isn't killed during this."

"Yes, agreed," I replied.

Mary responded, "Listen, we better get back there before they get suspicious."

"Alright," I said.

As we returned to the others, they were slightly ahead of us but we were able to catch up quickly.

Dad looked at me and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just had to tell Mary something real quick," I answered, truthfully.

Dad simply nodded as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I kept moving but I bumped into Dad. When I was about to ask him what was going on, I saw that we were in Koopa Kingdom...

* * *

There we were, standing in what was the shadow of Bowser's castle. My heart was racing, even though we were just avoiding lava to get to where we needed to go. Anyways, once we got pass a mini trap, we continued along and saw this rather long bridge. Standing there, blocking the way, was the devil himself - Bowser. I gulped. How could I be afraid? I was the son of Mario! I couldn't get scared. But as I looked over at Dad, I saw some slight fear in his blue eyes. He was…scared? Th-that couldn't be. Dad was NEVER scared. Sure, Uncle Luigi was always scared but that was Uncle Luigi, he was ALWAYS afraid.

Before I could say anything to Dad, I felt the hot breathe of Bowser breathing down my neck.

Bowser commented, "Well, well. I was wondering when you would get here, Mario. And I see you brought some friends too."

Dad hissed, putting his arm in front of us, "Leave them out of this, you coward."

Aunt Violet started to say, "Mario…"

Uncle Luigi interrupted, "Malleo, let us help you. It's the only way we are going to get the princess back."

Mary lied, adding, "He's right, you have to let us help you."

"It's the only way," I finished.

Bowser looked surprised as he smugly stated, "Wait a minute. Greenie said that my Peach was a princess. That means that they don't know, do they?"

Mary and I tried our hardest not to gulp or flinch. Aunt Violet and Uncle Luigi both looked puzzled.

Aunt Violet asked, "Tell us what? Mario, what is he talking about?"

Bowser looked even more smug now as he explained, "Ah, so you don't know. Bad time to be you, Mario. For it is time for them to know!"

Uncle Luigi questioned, "For us to know what?"

I braced for the worst but it never came as Dad advanced on Bowser faster than a fire can spread. Bowser wasn't ready for the sudden attack and Dad was able to land a solid kick on him. I knew that the truth would could come out eventually but right now, we needed to beat Bowser. Using the helicopter power-up I still I had, I took to the skies. Mary grabbed a fire flower as Aunt Violet used her ice powers. Uncle Luigi used the P Acorn power-up. Bowser swatted at Uncle Luigi and me as we flew away from those rather sharp claws. Mary and Aunt Violet were hitting Bowser like crazy as Dad powered up his red fire.

I watched in awe as my father was going a brilliant red light as the fire seemed to have danced on his hands. I shook my head and focused yet again on distracting Bowser. My dad was able to get another hit on Bowser as he started to fire at us with fire balls. Uncle Luigi flew upwards but I was unable to in time and lost my power-up. Dad got hit by Bowser, knocking him towards the edge, where the lava was. I quickly ran over and grabbed his hand.

"Gotcha," I said.

Dad breathed, "Melvin! They can't know! We can't tell them! Let me go!"

"No, I refuse to let you go," I stated, not letting him going to die.

Dad replied, "You have to! They'll find out if I stay in the battle!"

"It is better to have your secret and apologize for the people that you hurt than to let you die like this," I responded, firm.

Dad whispered, "You are just as hard headed as me…"

 _'In more ways than one,'_ I thought as I helped him up. As we panted, Bowser stomped over, raising his claw. Aunt Violet, Uncle Luigi, and Mary were running over to try and stop him in time. But I knew that they wouldn't make it over here in time. That's when I knew what I had to do. I pushed my dad out of the path of powerful Bowser and took the slash to my chest. I felt the sharp claws going through my body as I screamed in pain. That's when I knew that things were undone. Because I could see through Mary by the time she reached me...

* * *

 **Mario's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Not only was I letting Bowser defeat me easily but I was letting him sign my death certificate. Thank Grambi Melvin was there to save my butt - not once - but twice. I couldn't believe that he took Bowser's claw attack to protect me. I caught Melvin in my arms and saw that his blood was quickly coming out. There was no time for anyone to save him, not even me. A tear was threatening to come out but I dared not cry. I knew who he really was, it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

Melvin opened his eyes as he asked, "You okay?"

"Yes, but you should be worried about yourself," I answered.

Melvin stated, "I'm not, my job is done."

I perked up at this as I saw that he was starting to disappear. My future son was slowly being absorbed into the time stream. Luigi, Violet, and I knew that Melvin and Mary were our children from a future that they wanted to prevent. Though I didn't know what it was but now I did. They came to stop me from being killed today. As that shock was being absorbed into me, Melvin disappeared as did Mary. Luigi and Violet both looked at me as I got up.

"I declare that they will be no more secrets. I'm the king of Mushroom Kingdom and I will protect my kingdom," I declared.

And I kept my word ever since that day. Within a few weeks, I was crowned king of Mushroom Kingdom. As the royal adviser was Toadsworth, of course. The prince was Melvin, my son. As for the protectors of my kingdom (besides the armies we had) were: our brother, Luigi; our sister-in-law, Violet; and our niece, Mary. There was no bleak future for us, only for those who dared opposed us.

* * *

 _AK1028: With that, guys, we finish our story. Hope you all enjoyed. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
